What True Love Feels
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Katrina has secretly written a romance novel and never lets anyone see it until she was done with it. When Vio discovers her secret, what can happen? VioxOc Contains Suggestive Content


**I do not own "Zelda", but I do own my Oc!**

**I hope you enjoy and if you have any Four Swords Plus manga one shot requests, feel free to PM me!**

**

* * *

**

Katrina always liked being by herself whenever she was depressed or doing something that she did not want Green and the others to see. She would always write her own romance novel, and get inspration from hearing of Green's childhood with Zelda and when they battle monsters and such. She was writing a story about a princess who flees from her home and becomes a warrior, having a different name so no one would know she was the princess of their kingdom. However, one warrior who travels with her knows her identity and swore an oath to protect her. Katrina did not know what the title of the novel should be called, but she knew that something will come up in her mind eventually. Right now, she was sitting on a tree trunk. She was into her novel that she did not notice someone coming towards her from behind.

"What are you doing, Katrina?" a soft voice asked her.

The blond female let out a jump and let out a squeak that was like a mouse's squeak. She immediately closed her book shut and rapidly turned around, standing a few inches from the person. Her face flushed when her green orbs were looking at blue ones, which belonged to no one other than Vio.

As he let out a light chuckle, Vio asked, "What are you so jumpy? It's only me."

The girl stuttered, "I-I-I know, b-b-b-but you just came from b-b-behind me without w-w-w-warning, V-V-Vio!!"

Then Vio had his eyes on her book. "Then what was that you were writing just now?"

"Ack! It's just something that is personal to me! Nothing else!" she cried out, sweating nervously and holding her book close to her.

"What were you writing?"

_Damn it! He's on to me! I knew that I should have gone somewhere where it was more private!!_ Katrina cried out in her mind, trying to think of something to get herself out of the mess that she was in.

"Kat?"

"Umm... It's... it's my... diary! Yes! That's what I was writing!" Katrina lied through her teeth.

Vio could sense the lie and then he approached her as she backed away slowly. "Oh really? Is that what it is?" he asked.

Katrina was backing away until she felt her back pressed against a tree. "I, uh... Umm..."

She could not think of anything. She then tried to avoid looking into his gaze, but then when she looked away to the right, her heart skipped a beat when she felt him take hold of her chin and moved it for her to look right at him. She was unable to tear away after that as Katrina's face started to get red. There was nothing she could do to get her way out of it now.

Vio repeated, "What was it you were doing?"

Letting out a gulp, Katrina confessed, "I was writing a novel of my own..." She gave him the book. "You can look if you like... Vio."

Vio blinked at her before he looked at the book in her hand. "I don't know if I should. It is your privacy, after all," he said, looking back at her.

"No, I know you love to read. I guess it's ok for me to let you read it. Please..."

Then the blond took the book and flipped through it, reading it carefully. Katrina looked away, giving him time to finish and then she looked at Vio again when she saw him giving her back the book in the corner of her eye. She fully turned her head to look at him and he was smiling. She was expecting him to laugh or say that it was not good, but he had neither of those reactions.

Katrina asked, "You actually liked it?"

"Liked it?" Vio asked. "I enjoyed it! It was really good and romantic. I can't believe that you had such a talent."

Taking the book back in her hands, Katrina said with a blush, "Thanks, Vio."

Vio chuckled lightly once again. "You don't have to be embarrassed about showing people your work."

"I know, but I just wanted to wait until it was done before I could show it to anyone. Can you promise not to let anyone else know about this until I'm done?" Katrina asked, holding the book close to her chest.

The blond youth nodded. "Of course I won't tell. But I have one more question. Why do you like writing romance?"

Then the blond girl blushed more, looking away. "Because... I like romance and stuff like that..."

Then Vio lifted her chin again, getting her green orbs to look back at his blue ones. "I bet you never experianced this kind of stuff before, have you?" he asked.

Katrina replied, feeling her heart beating like crazy, "Well, I have felt what it was like to be in love. That's one thing that I have encountered."

That got the blond to get more interested on learning more. "Who is it that you are in love with? Is it someone I know?" he urged, wanting to hear more from her.

"Um, it's... Well... It's..." Katrina looked down again, feeling embarrassed. "It's--"

Vio silenced her by pressing a finger against her lips. "You know, I have a secret to tell you, too. You see, I'm in love with someone as well."

The 16-year old girl blinked. "Who is it?"

She nearly let out a gasp when the blond pressed his forehead against hers, some of his blond locks touching her skin. She blushed like mad and was absolutely speechless. Vio was looking into her eyes deeply and she could not help but do the same. Then he gently cupped a hand on her cheek and his thumb gently caressed it. Katrina closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from his hand.

Vio whispered, "Katrina... I'm in love with you."

Katrina was breathless. "Vio..."

Leaning in closer to her, his lips almost touching hers, Vio whispered again, "You don't need to say anything. Let your heart do the talking for you."

Then their eyes closed as their lips finally met. Vio moved his free hand to cup her other cheek and leaned in more to kiss her deeply. The passion coming from his kiss has gotten Katrina to moan with pleasure, her hands wandering his back. Vio gently bit her bottom lip, asking for permission and then Katrina parted her lips. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and then their tongue battle began, both not willing to lose. Drool started to slide from their mouths as they continued to have their tongues touching. They pulled away after a while and they looked at each other with love and affection in their eyes.

Stroking her cheek, Vio asked, "How did that feel?"

Blushing a little, the blond female replied, "I feel... tingly... I... I loved it..."

"Do you want to feel what the next phase is?"

"I want to..."

Vio smiled. "As you wish... my angel."

Katrina blushed at the name and then she let out a gasp when she felt his lips plant on her neck. She loved it and moaned as she felt Vio unbutton her top before he kissed her chest and up to her shoulders. Katrina moaned louder, running her fingers through his locks as he planted those areas with kisses over and over again, touching her gently. Then the girl could not help but slip her hand under his tunic, feeling his chest, which got him to moan with pleasure. Then he had his lips back on hers as they held each other, their tops nearly taken off and they were loving every second their moment, not wanting it to end. They pulled away and then they cuddled, looking up at the magenta colored sky.

"Vio... I'm glad that you love me." Katrina laid her head on Vio's shoulder. "I could never get any more happier than I am now."

Vio smiled. "So do I... So do I."

* * *

**That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed them :)**


End file.
